Burbujas azules
by Ariz
Summary: Lindas esferas azules surcan el cielo, no saben que causarán el encuentro entre dos personas que sólo necesitaban un empujoncito para notar sus sentimientos... cute RedMoon -


¡¡Ahh me dio un poco de inspiración y locura RedMoon!! Hoy amanecí en uno de esos días en los que me siento muy Luna: saltarina, loca y pintora; así que no pude hacer otra que empezar a escribir esta idea que traía rondando desde una tarde que me pasé como posesa soplando y soplando burbujas de jabón… Lean y si pueden ¡dejen review!

Oh sí, Harry Potter y tooooooodos sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario ya estaría en mi jet privado rumbo a los juegos olímpicos allá en la lejana y enigmática China… ¡¡y gastando mi dinero en peluches de todos los tamaños de las bellas mascotas olímpicas!!

* * *

_"Miles de burbujas de jabón de todos los colores surcan el cielo, las hay rojas como los pies de un skoodge (siempre y cuando estuviera feliz porque si está triste entonces sus pies son grises); verdes como los ojos de Harry Potter, que a pesar de estar tras las gafas siempre brillan al estar cerca de Hermione; amarillas como los dedos de Neville después de pasar horas escarbando y plantando todo tipo de vegetales raros; violetas como las uñas de Ginny cuando siente ganas de pintarlas; turquesa como el prendedor que me dejó mamá y que sólo uso de vez en cuando; y también las hay azules, muchas burbujas azules como mi color preferido sobre cualquier otro, tan azules como…"_

- ¡Luna! Te he estado hablando por minutos ¿qué sucede? – al fin, después de unos cuantos gritos, la voz de Hermione llegaba a los oídos de la rubia

- Oh Herm, es que míralas, son tan bonitas, parece que nunca explotarán y luego, justo en el momento menos esperado ¡Boom! Desaparecen dejando sólo su recuerdo… son poéticas – su mano señalaba las burbujillas que ella misma había creado unos segundos antes

- Son lindas amiga, pero sólo son burbujas de jabón, ¡ven que si no llegas no servirán la comida!

Luna sólo le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que la seguía, _"ella es así, no es que no se fije en los pequeños detalles de la vida, porque sé que lo hace; sólo no se fija en las mismas cosas que yo, eso es todo",_ esto es lo que la mujer de enormes ojos azules pensaba para sus adentros; celebrar las diferencias de todos, a pesar que fueran completamente opuestas a su forma de ser, eso era una de las mejores cualidades de Luna Lovegood, porque no discriminaba a nadie, sólo le encantaban esas diferencias; y lo que más le encantaba era que la consideraran a ella misma diferente.

La mesa estaba puesta en el gran jardín de los Weasley, la Madriguera jamás había estado tan reluciente y llena de vida, incluso los pequeños gnomos que vivían por las flores vestían de etiqueta y parecían no maldecir demasiado.

La comida era servida por la siempre amorosa Molly Weasley, ella lucía unos años más avejentada, las tristezas habían sido parte de su vida constantemente y las pérdidas que había sufrido eran mucho muy dolorosas, esto había causado estragos en su físico pero su espíritu, fuerte como el de toda madre, poco a poco había salido del ensimismamiento.

Quien habló primero, cuando todos recibieron sus platos, fue el jefe de la familia; el señor Arthur Weasley levantaba la copa y miraba a todos en espera de un silencio que pronto llegó; sus facciones ya no eran tan suaves o bonachonas, él también había perdido parte de su alma en el pasado pero, al igual que su amada esposa, fue capaz de recomponerse por su bien y el de sus seres queridos.

- Amigos míos, es para mí un placer celebrar esta reunión, hoy que se cumplen cinco años de que Voldemort haya sido derrotado, – y a pesar del tiempo, aún le era bastante complicado decir el nombre – hoy como tantas otras veces te agradecemos Harry, y le agradecemos a todas esas personas que dieron su valiosa vida para lograr está paz

El silencio era parte de todos, no era incómodo pero sus tintes de tristeza no se podían ocultar; sin embargo no hubo ninguna lágrima y las sonrisas eran tenues pero brillantes.

- Por nuestros héroes señor Weasley, por todas esas personas que están en nuestros corazones y que jamás nos abandonarán – dijo Harry al tiempo que alzaba la copa

- ¡SALUD! – fue un grito sonoro, lleno de entusiasmo, salió no sólo de las cuerdas vocales de cada presente sino directo de donde quiera que salen los más profundos sentimientos

Los alimentos fueron ingeridos con presteza, las dotes culinarias de los Weasley eran una de esas cosas que en el mundo mágico no pasaban desapercibidas. Momentos después todos habían terminado y al ser una mesa tan grande irremediablemente se comenzaron a hacer grupitos de conversación.

Luna estaba de lo más cómoda escuchado las historias de la abuela de Neville pero sobretodo observando los hermosos pendientes de amaranto que colgaban de sus orejas (hermosos sólo a los ojos de la rubia, cabe aclarar), eran una representación de la planta hecha en oro, unos accesorios demasiado llamativos, pero Luna se imaginaba unos idénticos hechos de la planta verdadera colgando de sus orejas; sonreía con su propia visión imaginaria hasta que una pelirroja la tomó de la mano y la llevó a otro lado de la mesa, fue cuando pensó en otra cosa.

- Mira, aquí traigo a Luna, ella es mi testigo estrella y nadie dudará de su palabra – dijo Ginny con tono triunfal mientras sentaba a Luna en una silla junto a Harry

- ¡Es cierto, yo dudo de su cordura no de su palabra! – era Ron quien se sentaba unos centímetros frente a la rubia

- ¡¡Ron!! ¡Que inapropiado y grosero! – Hermione lo reprendía, como era la costumbre

- Sí amigo, hasta yo creo que te pasaste - Harry le daba la razón a su novia, cosa que no era habitual pero en este caso necesaria

- ¡Oh Ronald, siempre diciendo cosas graciosas! – Luna, como siempre, parecía tomar las bromas de Ron como un cumplido

- Por eso las digo Luna, porque sé que tú no me juzgas jeje y porque sabes que es una broma ¿o no? – el pelirrojo parecía contento con el hecho de que no se molestara

- Siempre que hay una broma de Ron a un gnorlac cornudo le dan sus alas – la rubia seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro

- Sin duda alguna le he dado alas a muchos de esos animalillos, deberían de agradecer mis buenas acciones en lugar de regañarme – y la mirada se dirigía directamente a su amiga Hermione

- Bueno, bueno, que traje a Luna para que me apoye no para que la ataques con tus boberías… ¿verdad que vimos a Ron el otro día en el callejón Diagón, y no estaba nada solo? – Ginny parecía ansiosa por confirmar el hecho

- Ah, sí… creo que había una bruja a su lado pero en realidad no me fijé muy bien porque estaba pensando que necesitaba más pintura azul porque es la que más rápido se termina y en la tienda de Padma y Parvatil casi no les llega el tono exacto de azul que me gusta así que imaginaba que tendría que ir a la central a ver si me podían vender algo más que… - se estaba desviando del tema poco a poco

- Luna, ¿lo viste o no? – hasta que Ginny la trajo al camino que ella deseaba

- Ah sí, me parece que era Lorna Meagle, ella también es pelirroja pero no tiene pecas como ustedes – al comentario irremediablemente Ron y Ginny tocaron sus mejillas como para cerciorar que sus pecas siguieran en su lugar

- ¡Ven, se los dije, Ron estaba con una chica! - dijo Ginny triunfantemente olvidando el tema de sus pecas

- Yo nunca negué que hubiera estado con una chica, mi querida y molesta hermana, yo sólo dije que no estaba saliendo con nadie y eso es muy cierto – Ron parecía muy seguro de sus palabras

- ¿Y Lorna? – Ginny se aferraba a que su hermano tuviera una relación con alguien pero otra vez su instinto le había fallado

- La nueva del trabajo, fuimos a hacer una visita oficial y ella insistió en pasar a ver las túnicas, yo sólo esperé como traumado – decía con un tono de tedio que todo el mundo entendió que en efecto, estaba soltero y sin compromiso

- Awww bueno, decidiré creerte esta vez… pero nos has dejado sin chisme – Ginny sentía sus planes de burla frustrados

- Y creo que ya no me necesitan ¿verdad? Tal vez deba de regresar con la abuela de Neville – Luna hacía el intento de levantarse del asiento cuando Ron la tomó de la muñeca y se lo impidió

- ¿En serio quieres ir allá y hablar con esa admirable pero aterradora mujer en lugar de disfrutar de mi incomparable compañía? - el pelirrojo la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella sintió un ligero temblor que la hizo sentarse de inmediato

- Sí, Luna, ya que estás aquí aprovechemos, casi no te vemos por acá, ¿Qué nos cuentas de tu vida? – Harry preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad, todos estaban en contacto pero, de todos los amigos, se trataba de Luna a quien era más difícil ver en persona

- Es que la pintura se ha vuelto mi pasión principal, es de las pocas cosas que la gente entiende… y los que no la entienden creo que la aprecian aún más; es interesante como puedo plasmar tantas cosas en un lienzo – y sonrió como si fuera una pequeñez

- Bueno, eso y que te pagan muy bien cada cuadro ¿no? Yo estaría feliz si sólo por pintar me dieran tanto dinero – Ron salía con sus comentarios oportunos

- ¡¿Cómo que _sólo por pintar_?! – un tono molesto se escuchaba en las palabras de Luna, pocas veces sucedía algo así, pero cuando menospreciaban algo que era tan importante para ella, no podía contenerse

- Bueno, me refiero a que casi no ocupas magia en eso, o sea, no es algo que… no es que piense que es sólo pintar como si fuera poca cosa, me refiero a que… a que… - veía a sus amigos suplicando que lo salvaran del profundo hoyo lleno de lodo en el que él solito se había metido

- Luna, ya sabes como es Ron, habla sin pensar, estamos seguros de que, como todos nosotros, él cree que tus cuadros son excepcionales – Hermione decía las palabras correctas, como siempre, y lograron calmar a la rubia cuando Ron asintió con desmedido entusiasmo; aunque muy adentro, aunque ella no lo aceptara, se seguía sintiendo un poco mal

- Sí Luna, el último que vendiste a la galería en Londres… fue i-m-p-r-e-s-i-o-n-a-n-t-e, yo lo vi en vivo y en directo porque fui allí con Neville y me fascinó, por cierto, perdón por no quedarme a saludar y felicitarte pero tuve un "llamado" – y hacía la seña de comillas con sus dedos

- Oh, no te preocupes Gin, estoy segura de que fue algo importante

- Importante y molesto amiga, el zonzo de Draco me llamó para ver algo de los uniformes del equipo ¡le he dicho mil veces que ese tipo de cosas las ve Henry, yo sólo me dedico a jugar Quidditch!

- Entonces ¿por qué te llamó? – preguntaba Luna inocentemente

- Que porque "es esencial que yo me sienta cómoda con los colores y el diseño", que "mi opinión es muy importante", ese hombre me exaspera casi tanto como en el colegio – el enojo era bastante claro

- Ginny, por más que sea incómodo decirlo… él sólo busca una excusa para verte – y Harry decía su argumento temiendo la reacción de Ginny, y la de Ron también

- Creo que tienes un pretendiente algo… insistente – apoyaba Hermione sintiendo casi lo mismo que Harry

- ¿Pretendiente? No, no, no, Draco sólo quiere molestarme, eso es todo, es el jefe del equipo gracias al dinero que logró salvar y por eso se da sus gustos de verme furiosa, ¡pero sólo eso! – no estaba dispuesta a dejarse convencer de otra cosa

- ¿Sabes Ginny? El negarlo no lo hará desaparecer… lo que me preocupa es tu reacción - la castaña insistía

- ¿Qué tiene mi reacción? ¿Qué? – parecía que era de esos temas que la sacaban de sus casillas

- Pues cuando alguien niega tan rotundamente algo, hace pensar que…

La plática siguió sobre la misma línea, la pelirroja sólo vociferaba la imposibilidad de que ella y Draco Malfoy tuvieran una relación más allá de lo laboral, Hermione y Harry parecían no creerlo del todo dando sus puntos de vista; Luna miraba a sus amigos y de vez en cuando a Ron, él estaba silencioso como cada vez que se tocaba el tema de las relaciones personales de su hermana, a pesar del tiempo él no paraba de sentirse como el hermano mayor que siempre cuidaría de su hermanita.

La azul mirada de Luna parecía un poco difusa, estaba frente a sus amigos y los amaba como a pocas cosas, pero se sentía un poco fuera del círculo; al crecer se daba cuenta de que ella había conocido a Ginny porque ella era una niña simpática y no la juzgaba, por ella había conocido a los demás, todo había sido un casualidad de la que no estaba segura de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo, era algo que la molestaba a veces. Ella de verdad quería a esas cuatro personas a su alrededor pero no estaba segura de que esas mismas cuatro personas siquiera se tomaran el tiempo para pensar en cómo se sentían en cuanto a Luna.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, odiaba tener esos pensamientos porque al final sólo la hacían dudar de todo; ella era un persona sumamente inteligente pero aún así no le gustaba analizar racionalmente todas las situaciones en su vida, eso era más el estilo de Hermione; a Luna le gustaba sentir las cosas y vivirlas, pero de vez en cuando, aunque estaba muy cómoda con sus amigos habían segundos que la hacían dudar, como un uno por ciento de sus sentimientos que se mantenían en la incertidumbre de lo que debería de pensar. A veces se iban esas sensaciones pero desde hacía unos cuantos años había un tema que perduraba, y era algo tan fuerte que había sobrevivido a todo este tiempo.

Sonreía de nuevo, estaba con ellos y era el momento de disfrutar de su compañía, ya pensaría en ese asunto otro día, por ahora sólo trataría de calmar a Ginny y reanimar a Ronald.

…

- Creo que es tiempo de que nos vayamos, Ginny ya se está malhumorando demasiado… ¿te pasamos a dejar a tu casa Luna? – cuando Ron pronunciaba estas palabras Luna se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, así sucedía cuando estaba con sus amigos, el tiempo se iba como agua

- Gracias Ronald, pero sabes que mi casa está muy cerca – ella sonreía plácidamente

- Por eso, podemos ir caminando, ya después yo acompaño a mi hermana a su casa y luego yo me voy a la mía

- Si Luna, toma la oferta de Ron, así aprovecha y hace algo de ejercicio – decía Harry mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse su chaqueta

- ¡Oye! ¿Y las horas de Quidditch qué, si eso no es ejercicio no sé que lo sea? – el pelirrojo se defendía

- ¡Sólo acompaña a Luna! ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – y Harry se alejaba tomando del brazo a su novia mientras ésta última se despedía con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – le decía Ron a Luna y a Ginny

- Mejor yo me quedo un rato más, mamá tiene un poco que limpiar y aún después de tanto tiempo no se acostumbra a los hechizos de Fleur jeje

- ¡Entonces me quedo a ayudar, Ginny! – la rubia era honesta al mostrarse hacendosa

- No te preocupes Luna, no es tanto… además quiero pedirles unos consejos para manejar ciertos asuntos – Ginevra decía esto último en voz baja

- Sí, creo que el punto de vista de la experiencia es valioso, bueno, que terminen pronto y le agradeces a Molly de mi parte – se despedía con un abrazo

- Yo vengo en un rato hermana, no nos tardamos tanto ¿verdad Luna?

- No Ronald, pero puedes quedarte si… - Ginny hacía señas de que se lo llevara, Luna recordó sobre la plática que seguramente sería de cómo manejar el asunto de Malfoy – digo, puedes ver algunas de las pinturas en las que estoy trabajando, si quieres

- Claro Luna, nada me haría más feliz – Ron pensó que así remediaría un poco el error que había cometido en la tarde y lo dijo con toda honestidad

Cruzaron la cerca de color blanco que rodeaba a la Madriguera, Ron abrió la puertita para que Luna pasara, con el tiempo había descubierto que la caballerosidad no hacía daño; daban pasos cortos y lentos, parecía que disfrutaban de la oscuridad de la noche, habían recorrido ese mismo camino muchas veces aunque nunca solos, siempre los acompañaba Ginny, Harry o Hermione. A pesar de lo inusual de la situación no se sintieron incómodos para nada, los rayos de luna parecían tan cálidos como los del sol y la plática no cesaba.

_"¿Cómo llegamos hasta acá? ¿Cómo es que él dejó de verme como la amiga rara de Ginny? Sé que sigue pensando que no soy normal pero me dirige la palabra tan fácilmente como si fuera Ginny o Hermione; bueno, como Hermione no, creo que ella siempre será muy importante para él, a pesar de que ella esté con Harry… ¿la seguirá queriendo? Yo lo veo sonreír con ellos y me parece un gesto honesto, pero ¿en verdad será así? Siempre que los veía en el colegio estaban peleando, todos decían que seguramente era porque se gustaban pero a mi me parecía que Hermione lo trataba de la misma forma que Molly lo trata… y sin embargo terminaron siendo novios un buen rato; hasta que dejaron de serlo y luego Harry sin previo aviso confesó estar tan enamorado; a mí no me sorprendió tanto como a los demás pero bueno, Ron no pareció sufrirlo demasiado…"_

Luna pensaba y pensaba muy adentro, seguía hablando con Ron como si nada pero su mente se hacían miles de preguntas… lo que no sabía es que el pelirrojo a su lado también tenía la mente trabajando al cien por ciento en ese esfuerzo que se hace al pensar mucho y hablar al mismo tiempo.

_"Sigue caminando como si diera pequeños saltitos, es tan libre y única: Luna Lovegood, hasta el nombre es raro, ni el nombre ni el apellido los había escuchado pero bueno, creo que le quedan de maravilla… ¿he cambiado tanto? Antes la veía y me ponía nervioso porque se me hacía demasiado rara, era como si me diera una alergia y quería alejarme de inmediato; aunque creo que es porque creía estar tan enamorado de Hermione que alguien diametralmente opuesta a ella me parecía hasta cierto grado incómoda. Desde que superé mi enamoramiento con Herm yo puedo estar con Luna sin que sus peculiaridades me molesten en lo más mínimo, aunque eso no evita que luego meta la pata como hace rato, de verdad que me gusta como pinta y por eso quiero ver sus cuadros a como de lugar"_

Ambos sonreían sinceramente cuando notaron que llegaban a la estrafalaria residencia de Luna, no había cambiado mucho con los años pero si se habían añadido más flores de brillantes colores que a pesar de ser de noche resaltaban a los ojos de Ron.

- Bueno, ya llegamos Ronald… ah sí mi estudio está en la parte de arriba – por un momento olvidó que él entraría a su hogar y casi se despide

- Pues ¿qué esperamos? No lo dije por compromiso Luna, de verdad quiero ver tus cuadros – ella sonrió aún más al escuchar esa honestidad que tanto le gustaba de él

Pasaron por la cerca y la puerta, el orden que había dentro de la casa era impecable, Ron lo comparó con su propio hogar y no pudo más que sorprenderse y avergonzarse un poco… sin embargo cuando subieron los escalones, llegaron al estudio y Luna prendió con la varita unas cuantas velas se sintió como en casa, los tubos de las pinturas estaban por todas partes y hasta las paredes tenían manchas multicolores, había varios botecitos con muchos pinceles por todos lados y el piso estaba cubierto de una alfombra con capas de colores extraños, aunque seguía siendo bastante suave.

- Y aquí es donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo, perdón por el desorden pero ya me acostumbré y los nargles también

- Entonces serían felices en mi casa, es sólo un poco más desastrosa que esto jeje

- No lo digas muy alto, puede que quieran mudarse – advertía la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos, Ron no estaba seguro si lo decía en broma o no, de cualquier manera ya le había puesto una sonrisa en el rostro

Muchos cuadros, eso es lo que había en las paredes, muchos cuadros cubiertos con telas de colores, quería quitarlas todas y rodearse de los verdaderos colores que había plasmado Luna; se quedó en el centro del cuarto esperando a que la chica lo hiciera cuando notó que el techo no existía; arriba de él estaban las estrellas mirándolo con su gran brillo y la luna sonriente.

- ¿No lo habías notado, verdad?- Luna miraba fijamente la cara de Ron, era intoxicante ese gesto de estupefacción y regodeo que tenía el pelirrojo

- Es hermoso, me recuerda tanto al colegio… ¿y sí es como en Hogwarts? Hablo del hechizo

- Algo así, en realidad sólo hay una capa protectora por si llueve o hace demasiado viento o frío; si hay una buena noche, como la de hoy, se siente como si no hubiera nada

- Apuesto a que pintas de noche – Luna no supo por qué pero se ruborizó por el comentario

- Pues sí, es la hora de la inspiración y también la hora en la que las burbujas de pintura se ven mejor

- ¿Burbujas de pintura? ¿Haces burbujas de pintura? ¿Y para qué o cómo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Son de lo más bonitas! Sólo tomas la varita y la metes en la lata de pintura – Ron puso una cara de incredulidad y un poco de temor que Luna notó de inmediato – esta es pintura de agua Ronald, no le pasa nada a tu varita… inténtalo – sonreía tan radiantemente que el pecoso hombre terminó por sacar su varita y meter dos milímetros en la dichosa lata

- Así sólo harás burbujas diminutas, disfruta de sentir como se hunde en la espesa pintura… ¡vamos, es genial! – diciéndolo tomó ella misma la mano de Ron y hundió como diez centímetros la herramienta de todo mago

- Y ahora soplas con fuerza

- ¿No digo ningún hechizo ni nada?

- No, sólo debes de tener en mente una esfera grande y brillante… y sale solita – Luna seguía sosteniendo la mano de Ron y le ayudó a soplar, de la punta iba saliendo una esfera roja que crecía y crecía

- ¡Es linda!

- ¡Y espera a ver cuando haces de más colores! - la chica descubría, bajo metros de tela, decenas de latas de pintura, estaba tan contenta que Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contagiarse – sólo que debes de seguir pensando en que floten o si no se caen y llenan todo de pintura

- Con razón el piso está así de… colorido

- Sí, es bueno cuando quiero hacer algo abstracto

El cuarto era amplio pero aún así se notaba que pronto estaría lleno de esas burbujas, sin embargo estaba tan entretenidos que no parecía que lo llegaran a notar, parecían un par de niños jugando y riendo, disfrutando de la acción pero también de la compañía del otro.

- ¡Y ahora, mis favoritas! ¡Muchas burbujas azules! – y soplaba innumerables esferitas de pintura que rondaban el aire

- Ese color es tu preferido ¿no? Puedo ver que tienes una reserva gigantesca de esas latas – lo decía mientras él mismo metía la varita en uno de los mencionados recipientes

- Oh sí, es el que más me gusta sobre cualquier otro, pero me da miedo que se acabe así que siempre compro mucho

- Es un color muy Ravenclaw ¿no? ¿Por eso es tu preferido? – inquiría Ron mientras observaba como flotaban sobre ellos esas esferas tan brillantes

- No, es mi preferido porque es del color de tus ojos – lo dijo con naturalidad, como si no fuera algo tan importante

Pero Ron se quedó frío, dejó de ver hacia arriba y miró directamente a la chica que acababa de decir aquello; olvidó que si no recordaba pensar en las burbujas flotantes éstas caerían presa de la gravedad… y así fue, el ruidito acuoso de las esferas cayendo con fuerza inundó el cuarto; cuando el pelirrojo lo notó, su cabello era más azul que un cielo de primavera y Luna estaba llena de amarillo y rojo, ella sólo volteó a verlo y sonrió, era ese tipo de sonrisa divertida, no del tipo acusadora o enojada, ella se veía contenta por el baño de pintura.

- Ahora no sólo son tus ojos, ahora eres todo azul – y parecía embelesada con esa imagen de Ron

Sin saber bien que estaba haciendo, tomó una franela de la mesa más cercana y se acercó a la chica, alzó la mano y comenzó a limpiar el fino rostro que lo miraba fijamente.

- También es el color de tus ojos Luna – fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba tan cerca de ella, había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo en un principio ya que sólo descansaba una mano en la mejilla de la chica y la otra se acercaba a su cabello húmedo por la pintura

Luna seguía mirándolo, jamás había estado tan cerca, jamás la había tocado de esa manera, nunca en todos los años en que se conocían él se veía tan cómodo y al mismo tiempo asustado, igual que ella; estar tan cerca de su rostro la hacía sentir flotar en el aire pero no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de hacer algo estúpido.

- Pero mis ojos no son tan lindos como los tuyos – la rubia lo decía en un susurro, apenas si se distinguían las palabras del sonido de la respiración de ambos

- Mientes, son los ojos más hermosos y expresivos que haya visto en mi vida – Ron se veía tan atento a los detalles, como cuidando de sus palabras pero sin hacerlo, como si esa frase la hubiera pensado por dos años enteros cuando en realidad la decía sin pensarlo, sólo sintiéndola

Se acercaban más y más; era como cuando dos imanes de plástico, de esos que se pegan en el refrigerador, se desprenden de repente de su envoltura y no pueden hacer otra cosa más que acercarse. Nunca dejaron de verse, el contacto visual era ese lazo que estaba permitiendo toda la situación, pero de repente lo único que vieron fue una pequeña burbuja azul que bajaba poco a poco entre sus rostros y al chocar con la nariz de Ron explotaba con un pequeño ¡plop! llenando el rostro de ambos de la pintura que de por sí ya estaba en todas partes. Parpadearon un poco, sin poder contenerse lanzaron una sonora carcajada, cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta de que aún estaban muy cerca, pero al parecer el nerviosismo se había ido así que Ron, con suma presteza, acortó la distancia pegándose a los labios de Luna.

El beso era como el primer beso entre dos personas, al principio sólo mantienes el contacto viendo que clase de respuesta tienes, y Luna estaba decidida a dar una respuesta de lo más profunda y apasionada, Ron lo sintió cuando la lengua de la rubia comenzaba a danzar con la suya; ella sabía a Navidad en abril combinada con hojuelas de canela y un toque de pintura azul cobalto, una mezcla tan peculiar que sólo podía pertenecer a Luna Lovegood.

Cuando el beso no fue suficiente las manos de ambos comenzaron a explorar, las caricias eran suaves y tiernas, como cuando sólo quieres proteger algo frágil y amado, nunca subieron de tono porque poco a poco la pintura se iba secando y el movimiento se veía un poco obstruido. Ron notó que esto no era algo muy sano, la pintura volviéndose fría contra la piel de Luna seguramente no era algo adecuado para la salud así que por más doloroso que fuera se separó de ese delicioso beso.

- Creo que necesitamos quitarnos esta capa de pintura o quedaremos petrificados como estatuas de mil colores – aun hablaba como en un susurro sintiendo que debía tratar a esa mujer con toda la delicadeza que pudiera

- Si Ronald, vamos a lavarnos en este mismo instante o ese nargle que tienes pegado al cuello nos quitará la inspiración

Con esas palabras Luna se incorporaba con tremenda agilidad ayudando después a Ron a levantarse, sin soltar su mano dio media vuelta rumbo al cuarto de baño, Ron temblaba de emoción al sentir la decisión que Luna tenía, al avanzar él puso una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la otra sólo aferró con mayor fuerza la delicada mano de la rubia, ambos sostenían la sonrisa más grande y sincera que jamás hubieran mostrado. Caminaban acompasados, como música con diferentes ritmos pero en un mismo tono.

**_Él también comenzaba a amar las burbujas, en especial las burbujas azules._**

* * *

Lo dejé en la parte interesante ¿verdad? Jejeje siendo honesta hasta aquí sentí que era justo el tiempo exacto para terminar, no sé, algo muy adentro me lo dijo -

En fin, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo porque apenas me di cuenta de que nunca había escrito algo Luna/Ron y… ¡me sentí de lo más genial haciéndolo! Eso sí, jamás dejaré el Harmony, ¡¡JAMÁS!!

Y bueno, ya que estamos en esto… he de decir que le dedico este fic a mi querida Kory Anita Star, porque ella siempre está allí y me da palabras de aliento: mi primer fic RedMoon para ti ¡¡adorable lectora!! Ya te dedicaré uno Harmony (porque te lo mereces) pero por ahora esto es para ti, espero te haya gustado :D

Mueno, nos leemos luego y… ¡anden, piquen el botoncito de review! ¡¡Es fácil, sencillo y adorable!! Jajaja

Love:

-Ariz-


End file.
